


The Tardigrade Problem

by White_Noise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: ISS Discovery, Killer the Tardigrade, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Noise/pseuds/White_Noise
Summary: Owning a Tardigrade is not all fun and games. Especially when Stamets lets it have free range aboard the ISS Discovery.Another Mirror Verse Discovery fic set prior to The Spartan Cry





	The Tardigrade Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun the first time round not to do another Mirror Verse Disco fic. So lets have a look at Culmets relationship in the Mirror Verse, aka the time Killer the Tardigrade cockblocked its dads.
> 
> A big thankyou to tumblr user bromancelover3280 who jumped at the chance to beta this.

“Saw some of your pet’s handy work today” Dr Hugh Culber said conversationally as he strolled into his shared quarters aboard the ISS Discovery. 

From the large bed in the corner, there was a grunt. 

“It was quiet a mess.” Culber continued, starting to strip off his blood soaked jacket. There was blood also coating his hands and face but the doctor ignored it. He knew that a little blood was never going to be a problem when his partner was concerned. “Maybe some form of puppy school is in order.”

“Killer was just having some fun” Stamets replied, not looking up from his pad as he lay prone on the bed. The Tardigrade, its large bulk resting on top of his lower half, shifted at hearing its name. Without looking, the blond man reached down and laid a hand reassuringly on its head.

“And Ensign Walker?” Culber asked, rolling his ruined uniform into a ball to throw into the replicator. 

“Was being annoying”

Culber rolled his eyes at his partner’s antics. 

“Lorca won’t be happy” he commented, pulling out a clean pair of pants. He left the shirt behind. "The turnover rate of your staff is too high." 

“Well he can talk to me about it”

“Or he‘ll will sic Burnham on you.” Culber answered.

Finally, Stamets dropped the pad and looked up at the doctor. His blue eyes flashed in amusement. 

“I’m not afraid of her” he replied as he shifted. On his lap, Killer let out a small grunt of annoyance. Moving his hand, Stamets ran it down the creatures flank before gently pushing it. The Tardigrade, taking the hint, climbed off Stamets’s lap. With a loud thud, it jumped off the bed and ambled to the corner of the room where a large pet bed had been set up. Culber ignored it, walking quickly to the bed and climbing up, straddling Stamets’s waist. 

“I never said you were” he stated, using the position to loom over his partner. Far from being intimidated by the bloody man looming over him, Stamets grinned, reaching up with one hand to cup Culber’s cheek, brushing his thumb against the dried blood there. Blood always looked so good on his partner. Suddenly he lunged upwards, catching Culber’s mouth in a biting kiss. 

Culber allowed the kiss for a few long moments, letting Stamets have his fun. Reaching up, he grabbed at Stamets’s hand where it rested on his face, wrapping his own hand tightly around the pale wrist. With a last stinging bite, the doctor withdrew, placing his free hand on Stamets chest.

With considerable strength, he pushed against Stamets’s chest, the awkward angle causing Stamets to fall back, his head bouncing on the pillows. Culber’s free hand left the blond man’s chest, lashing out like a snake to grab at Stamets’s other wrist. With practiced ease, Culber dragged Stamets’s hands up over his head, forcing him into submission underneath him. 

“I think Burnham actually likes you.” He said conversationally, grinning as Stamets groaned. 

“No she doesn’t.” The scientist replied.

“And Tilly. And even Lorca.”

“Stop it.”

“I like you too, my mad genius.” Culber continued. 

He laughed as Stamets knee shot up, trying to dislodge him from his perch. Quickly, Culber shifted his weight, pressing down hard on Stamets’s legs as his grip tightened to the point of bruising on the pale man’s wrists.

“In fact, I like you so much, I could eat you.” He added once he had the man underneath him under control. 

Stamets blue eyes flashed as he grinned. 

“Is that a threat, dear doctor?”

“It’s a promise.” Culber growled.

“A promise?” Stamets asked, unable to hold back a laugh, breaking the mood. Culber groaned.

“I will _kill_ you.” He stated. 

“And I am sure you will succeed where others have failed.” Stamets asked.

“Tell me about that one time.” Culber said. Carefully, he shifted so that his body completely covered his partners.

“You mean the time Straal got me high and tried to slit my throat, so he could use my body as fertilizer for his new crop of spores?”

Culber nodded. 

“And what did you do to him?”

“Stabbed him in the leg with a pair of scissors. Not very shape ones either.” Stamets replied immediately. 

“That’s my man.” Culber said, a wide grin plastered on his face. He lent down and rubbed his blood splattered cheek against his partner. 

There was a sharp whistle of the shipwide comm. 

“Lieutenant Stamets, report to engineering.” A voice announced. Culber groaned in annoyance.

“Burnham.” He muttered. 

Sensing that his partner was distracted, Stamets acted quickly. With a quick twist, he managed to free his wrists, throwing one arm around Culber’s shoulder. Planting a leg on the side of the bed, he threw his weight to the side, dragging Culber along as he rolled on top of the doctor. Automatically, Culber grabbed at Stamets flank, feeling the hard metal of the sporedrive implants through the mans shirt.

Leaning down, the scientist bit at the doctor’s exposed throat. 

“You made a lot of promises tonight, my dear doctor. You had better plan to act on them when I get back.”

Pushing his body off the bed, Stamets quickly threw on his jacket. He strode towards the door, letting out a sharp whistle for Killer to follow at his heels. 

On the bed, Culber grinned as his man and their pet left the room before rising and heading towards the bathroom to collect the necessary supplies.

He had made a promise. And he intended to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Rumor has it episode 10 is gonna be the Mirror Verse episode so I only have a month or so to develop my take on this universe before it becomes obsolete.
> 
> (Also, did I just sneak a Hannibal reference in there? .....Maybe)


End file.
